


Private

by xxlarrylashtongurlxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, M/M, Physical Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlarrylashtongurlxx/pseuds/xxlarrylashtongurlxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had to move, to get away from being bullied.<br/>He joins the local school; his English teacher is Louis Tomlinson.<br/>They have tutoring sessions after school.<br/>Everything in private, stays in private, surely?</p>
<p>What happens between the pair when it doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers and warnings!
> 
> This story is copy-righted to me.  
> If you want to use a part of it as a quote, please notify me or give me credit.  
> There is some pg-13 content within the story.  
> Mild abuse and boyxboy included.  
> Maybe some triggering content.

I feel the car stop moving as I slowly sink back into the real word. My dreams were so much better. I look around, I guess we’ve arrived.  
I’m going to miss my friends back home. It’s going to be different here. I turn to my right and see my mum smiling wide.  
I know she’s happy to be here, to be away from that place, away from everyone, away from him.

I unclip my seat-belt and open the door. There’s a warm autumn breeze on my arms. I slip out the car, as carefully as I can. I walk down the pavement a bit and see the removal vans pull up and bark behind us.  
The house before us could be mistaken for a dolls house. Seriously, I’m speechless at how amazing this house is. Thankfully mum let me help with picking the house. She wanted to get it right.  
Balcony in the middle, over the main door. From afar, the colour could be mistaken for white, it’s so pale. I walk over to get a better look. It’s my dream house, perfect.  
I take a look at the pillars that are holding the balcony in place.  
Behind me, I hear a faint shout of my name, as I turn around I see my sister, Gemma, struggling with the boxes.  
I go over to help her. Just so she doesn’t break her back  
I can tell that I'm going to love living here.


End file.
